Warrior cat lemons!
by Frostleaf18
Summary: Come and request some Warrior cat lemons! No OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, my name is Toxin and I'm going to be doinh lemons! No OC's though, if you want a lemon just fill this out,**

The cats(Any number of cats):

Love, Lust, or Rape:

Clan(s):

 **I will be posting an example soon, and if I don't get any requests then all just do ones I want to do.**


	2. Jayfeather x Lionblaze x Cinderheart

**Example**

Cinderheart groaned in pleasure, the grey tabby she-cat was pumping her tail in and out of her pussy moaning, she was in heat.

The grey tabby she-cat felt herself cum all over the ground in front of her.

Cinderheart stood up her tail sliding out of her pussy, _Ahhh! I need a cock inside of me right now!_ Cinderheart tasted the air trying to find out if any toms where close by, Cinderheart didn't care at the moment if she had to rape or seduce a tom she just wanted a dick.

Cinderheart suddenly burst into a clearing, she looked up and saw Lionblaze and Jayfeather, they looked very shocked.

Of course they would, at the moment Cinderheart was covered with cum and her pussy was dripping, Lionblaze's cock slowly started unsheathing without him noticing.

Cinderheart smiled seductively "Hey boys." She purred winding around the toms, Lionblaze finally regained his voice.

"What the-! Cinderheart?!"

Cinderheart grinned and took a few steps away, swaying her hips, Lionblaze licked his chops, Cinderheart purred and stepped closer to the stony blind tom "Ohh Jayfeather, I need help with something, you are the medicine cat after all." She lifted her tail to let her strong heat sent waft under their noses.

Jayfeather shuddered "Well if you insist." He said lustfully

Lionblaze's eyes were glued to her tight pussy and he pounced, Lionblaze quickly shoved his tongue up her pussy, Cinderheart moaned loudly in pleasure but she was cut off when Jayfeather placed his dick in her mouth "Suck." He said.

Cinderheart sucked his dick hard and nipped the tip bringing groans from Jayfeather, Lionblaze was still exploring her insides and the gray she-cat moaned, sending vibrations through Jayfeather's cock.

Without warning the medicine cat cummed into her mouth, Cinderheart struggled to drink it all and some dripped out of her mouth, "Okay boys," she purred "Jayfeather you get pussy, Lionblaze you get tail-hole." The two toms got into the positions and Jayfeather immediately thrusted in.

Cinderheart yowled in pain as Jayfeather broke her barrier, but the pain quickly turned to pleasure as she felt both of the cocks inside her, Lionblaze and tearing up her tail-hole bringing breathily moans of pleasure.

This continued for a few minutes before Cinderheart gasped "I'm gonna cum!" And she-cat came all over Jayfeather's dick, Lionblaze came as well and Jayfeather followed squirting Cinderheart's face.

The gray she-cat stood up, and smiled "Lets do this again somtime." She whispered.

The two toms nodded and after they cleaned each other, the three cats walked back to camp.


	3. Squirrelflight x Brambleclaw x Ashfur

**This is a request for a Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Ashfur Love Rape lemon, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Squirrelflight x Brambleclaw x Ashfur (LOVE RAPE)

Ashfur sat in a small clearance behind a bush, he was thinking about a good revenge plot for Squirrelflight, luckily for him, Squirrelflight padded into the clearance, unluckily for him Brambleclaw followed Squirrelflight with a dopey grin of his face.

Ashfur watched in horror as the two began to mate, Squirrelflight moans turning him on, Brambleclaw thrusted fast, grunting in pleasure, after a while Ashfur started rubbing his own dick, turned on and horny by the two mating in front of him.

Ashfur moaned quietly as his rubbing went faster, he could tell they were almost done as well, the moans and the sound of breathing heavily turned Ashfur on like nothing else.

Ashfur moaned as he cummed all over himself, then he realized the sounds had stopped, he turned around to see the two, before he could say anything Brambleclaw dragged him out into the open, Squirrelflight smirked at him, "Looks like we have a new toy my love."

Ashfur's dick sat up in the air, and he hoped he would get to fuck Squirrelflight, his dreams were ruined when Brambleclaw forced him into the mating crouch, Ashfur screeched in terror when Brambleclaw mounted him an dthe grey tom tried to claw away only for Squirrelflight to stop him.

"W-what are you doing?" Ashfur asked as Brambleclaw lined up.

Brambleclaw laughed "Punishing you." With that word Brambleclaw thrusted into Ashfur's tail-hole, Ashfur yowled in pain as blood trickled out.

"Stop! Stop! I'll do anything!" He cried, Brambleclaw ignored him and went faster "Your so tight!" Brambleclaw groaned, Ashfur cried as he felt his tail-hole being ripped to shreds.

Finally Brambleclaw came, right when Ashfur was staring to feel pleasure the brown tabby pulled out, Ashfur fell to the ground, shivering with pain, he thought is was finally over when Brambleclaw pushed him back up.

Ashfur opened his mouth to protest but something was shoved in, Ashfur immediately knew it was Brambleclaw's dick and what he was supposed to do, Ashfur looked around desperately for Squirrelflight but apparently she had left, Brambleclaw clawed him, "Suck." He growled.

Ashfur stared sucking, wanting this to be over, Brambleclaw purred and bucked his hips, making Ashfur take even more of his dick, the grey warrior gagged and spit it out.

Brambleclaw growled, pinned him down and started fucking his tail-hole again, Ashfur yowled "Please stop! I'll suck! I promise!" But Brambleclaw didn't stop, he continued to rape Ashfur until he cummed, Brambleclaw smirked and left Ashfur lying in a puddle of blood and cum.

 **Everyone please submit cats in my OC's needed book, every cat that is submitted for LustClan is getting their own chapter.**


	4. Squirrelflight x Ashfur

Squirrelflight x Ashfur (LUST LOVE)

Squirrelflight padded away from Brambleclaw in a huff, he kept telling her what to do! Squirrelflight looked around, she wanted to prove Brambleclaw wrong, that she could do whatever she wanted.

An idea struck her and Squirrelflight smiled, the orange she-cat padded over to Ashfur "Hey Ashfur."

Ashfur smiled at her "Hey Squirrelflight, are you okay? I saw you fighting with Brambleclaw again."

Squirrelflight laughed, "Oh I'm fine... but..."

"Yes?" Ashfur asked.

Squirrelflight moved her tail, exposing her small pussy to the tom "I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting? Just you and me?" She said the last three words slow and sexy.

Ashfur smiled, his tail sneaking over to her core, petting it, Squirrelflight let out a seductive moan and she saw his cock come out a tiny bit, "Why and course my dear." Ashfur purred.

The two walked out of camp together, they arrived at a secluded place and Ashfur turned to her, without warning he tackled her and rubbed his dick against her pussy.

Squirrelflight moaned loudly "Oh Ashfur, please! I need you!" The speckled gray tom smirked down at her.

"Of corse my dear, anything for you." Ashfur purred and thrusted in, not letting her adjust to his size he rammed in even harder.

Squirrelflight cried out in pleasure and Ashfur snarled angrily "Not a Virgin Eh?" Squirrelflight laughed at the silly question

"Of course not, Stormfur actually took my virginity and Brambleclaw and I have fucked quite a few times." Ashfur looked dejected but continued thrusting, starting to moan.

Squirrelflight bucked her hips, making him do even deeper, the two moaned together, and Ashfur sped up, nearing his climax, Squirrelflight felt hers coming too and she quivered with pleasure.

Ashfur held her tight, he was right about to cum when Squirrelflight jumped out of his grip, the speckled gray tom cummed onto the floor, he growled at her "What are you doing?!"

Squirrelflight smirked "You really think that I want kits? No thanks."

Ashfur frowned as the she-cat came, Squirrelflight was about to walk away when he called after her "Can we do this again sometime?" He asked shyly.

The she-cat laughed "No, Brambleclaw is way better then you." Then she walked away, leaving a dejected Ashfur sitting in a puddle of cum.


	5. Firestar x Scourge x Bone

**This is a request from 'Guest' hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Firestar x Bone x Scourge (RAPE)

Firestar was walking by the river, making plans for the BloodClan battle, "If we hold back some of our Warriors then when the others are beaten the second wave can come in. . ." Firestar grumbled to himself.

A bush shook next to him and Firestar turned to it only to be jumped, he was tackled to the ground and pinned, he looked up to see the sort of deputy of BloodClan, Bone.

Firestar tried to yowl but he was gagged, felt fear rise up in him and also embarrassment, his sheath was pressed against Bone's leg and was slowly unsheathing.

Firestar whimpered in terror as Scourge padded out. "Well well well, what do we have here?" He said grinning, the black tom replaced Bone and Firestar swore that his tail was getting closer to his half unsheathed dick.

Firestar tried to get away but Scourge wrapped his tail around his dick, completely unsheathing it and sending Firestar into a moan, Scourge chuckled and flipped Firestar over, Firestar's dick standing up tall.

Scourge smirked and shockingly he started to grind his cock against Firestar's bringing a moan of pleasure to the orange tom, "What are you doing?" He cried.

Scourge didn't answer and he mounted Him, his face smirking down at Firestar, without any warning he thrusted into Firestar's tail-hole "Ah! Stop! I have a mate!" Firestar cried in pain.

Scourge simply laughed and Firestar was about to yell again when Bone placed his member into Firestar's mouth "Suck!' He snarled Firestar sucked, beginning to feel pleasure from Scourge as the small tom humped him.

Firestar let out a moan and Scourge went faster "You like this don't you?" He asked seductively.

Firestar felt tears running down his face, He shouldn't like this! This was the leader of BloodClan! He was betraying his new mate! But the pleasure was to much for him, Firestar moaned loudly as he felt Scourge's long dick stretch his walls.

Firestar continued sucking on Bone's small dick, it easily fitting inside of his mouth. Firestar moaned over and over again loving Scourge's large dick.

Firestar gaged as Bone cummed into his mouth and he struggled to drink it all, once Bone left Firestar formed a plan, he quickly broke away from Scourge and pinned him down "Hey baby." Scourge purred.

Firestar's mind was driven with lust and he thrusted into Scourge's tail-hole "Ohhh Scourge... Your so tight!" Firestar grunted as he picked up speed.

They cummed together and Firestar collapsed on the ground, "That. Was. Sexy." He breathed, Scourge laughed and he stepped closer to Firestar, quickly clawing his neck and walking away, leaving all of Firestar's lives to slowly drip out.


	6. Feathertail x Stormfur x Brambleclaw

**This was requested by 'droth22'**

* * *

Brambleclaw x Feathertail x Stormfur (Love)

Feathertail woke up in the middle of night, Feathertail's stomach dropped as she recognized the uncomfortable burn in her core, she rubbed it harshly but that only caused her to want more.

Feathertail glanced at her brother, he had always helped her with her heat but... she wasn't sure this time, she wanted it to be for love this time, but as her core burned harder she gave up "Stormfur." She whispered in his ear.

Stormfur snapped awake and looked at her "Yeah? You know it's in the middle of the night right?"

Feathertail nodded and shifted uncomfortably "Well... my heat just hit..." she flushed under her fur in embarrassment.

Stormfur grimaced "And you want my help." He said, it wasn't a question but Feathertail nodded "Okay." Stormfur decided "Let's go."

Feathertail followed her brother and they arrived by the ThunderClan border, Feathertail felt the lust start to take over her mind as she got a glance and Stormfur's large sheath, Stormfur must have felt the same thing for he jumped on her and licked her core.

Feathertail moaned and and bucked her hips, sending his whole tongue into her steaming pussy, she stood up and got into the mating crouch when the buch next to them shook and a cat padded out, _Brambleclaw_ , she thought dreamily, the handsome tom has her ThunderClan crush.

Brambleclaw didn't say anything but instead pushed Stormfur off of Feathertail and mounted her himself, Feathertail purred happily, liking the weird turn of events, Brambleclaw lined his cock up with her core and then thrusted in.

Feathertail immediately moaned as she felt her core filling up, Brambleclaw continued pushing until he was balls deep, before pulling out and slamming back in, Feathertail yowled in pleasure but she was cut off by Stormfur who shoved his dick in her mouth.

Feathertail sucked on it as she was getting fucked "C'mon slut." Brambleclaw purred, Feathertail finished with Stormfur, drinking up all his cum.

Feathertail moaned "Oh Brambleclaw! Fuck me! Make me your slut!" Suddenly Feathertail felt another dick in her pussy, the two cocks stretching her core to no ends, she looked behind herself to see Stormfur and Brambleclaw both inside of her pussy.

"Please! Stormfur! Brambleclaw! Make me have kits!" Brambleclaw purred as he cummed into her and Stormfur soon followed.

Brambleclaw twined their tails together and Feathertail leaned into him "Meet me here in two days." He whispered, he started walking away, his tail flicking her clit before he left.

 **Three moons later**

Feathertail smiled down at her kit, he was beautiful.

The gray she-cat had named him Brakenkit, wanting him to a have a similar name with his father, he looked exactly like Brambleclaw so it was only a matter of time before she was found out but Feathertail didn't care, she knew that she would be able to join ThunderClan and live with her mate.


	7. Dust x Fire x Fern x Sand

um... hey, so I'm really sorry for not uploading for like a month, I had a HUGE writers block. BUT I got through it and will be working on the requests I've gotten, anyways, this was requested by 'cuppytail'

 **—**

Dustpelt x Sandstorm x Ferncloud x Firestar (LUST LOVE)

Dustfelt huffed, Ferncloud has refused to mate with him again! She apparently wasn't 'In the mood' whatever that meant, he was super horny and needed a tight pussy around him right now!

Dustpelt glanced around camp to see Sandstorm eating by herself, Dustpelt licked his chops, everyone knew that Sandstorm had the tightest core in the four clans, If I can get her...

The tom walked over to her "Hey Sandstorm, Graystripe wanted us to go on a patrol." He said smoothly.

Sandstorm frowned, "Just the two of us?" Dustpelt nodded and she shrugged "Okay, lets go." The two walked out of camp, not realizing Ferncloud was watching them.

Once the two were out of hearing by the cats in camp Dustpelt jumped Sandstorm and quickly tied her up with vines "What are you doing?!" Sandstorm yowled and Dustpelt simply chuckled before moving his head to her core "No. Stop." Sandatorm growled at him.

Dustpelt slowly drew his tongue across her core, Sandstorm shivered but didn't say anything, "I see." He mumbled to himself before shooting a cocky grin Sandstorm.

Dustpelt opened his maw and clamped it onto her core, the grey tom began to eat her out, licking, sucking and pawing her forbidden area, Sandstorm immediately let out a loud moan, "D-Dustpelt... More, give me more."

The tom smiled and continued loving the sound of Sandstorm's gasps and moans, after a few minutes he pulled away and untied her, Sandstorm collapsed onto the ground and stood up.

Dustpelt licked his chops as he mounted her, immediately thrusting in and not waiting for Sandstorm to get used to it.

Sandstorm and Dustpelt moaned together and both sped up as they felt their climax, "Cum in me Dustpelt!" Sandstorm screeched and they both came, Dustpelt shooting his seed into her, likely making her pregnant.

From the bushes Ferncloud winded around Firestar purring, his face was a mixture of shock but also lust, Ferncloud pushed him to the ground and Firestar struggled, "Stop this Ferncloud! I have a mate!"

The speckled she-cat laughed, "Yeah, and she's banging with Dustpelt right now."

Ferncloud ignored Firestar's cry of disbelief and instead licked his sheath slowly, he grunted in pleasure as his dick unsheathed quickly.

Ferncloud licked her lips and stood over Firestar, she waited a few seconds before sitting on his dick, "Oh! StarClan Firestar! You feel so good in my helpless little pussy!" She screamed.

Firestar moaned loudly as she bounced and grinded on his dick, it only took a few minutes before he came for he hadn't mated in moons, "Ohh yes Ferncloud..." he moaned, "You are way better then Sandstorm."

Dustpelt heard Firestar's moan and poked his head into the bush they were in, "Firestar!" He growled. "How dare you rape my mate!" Even if he had just done the same thing.

He dragged the leader out and pushed him into the mating crouch, the grey tom mounted and immediately thrusted in, Firestar moaned in pain and pleasure, liking the large dick inside him.

Ferncloud stumbled over to Sandstorm with a large stick, she pushed it into Sandstorm's pussy a little bit, causing her to moan loudly, Ferncloud pulled the other side of the stick inside of her and they both thrusted, sending sparks of pleasure when the stick ripped their walls.

Dustpelt went harder and faster, "Talk dirty to me!" He spat.

Firestar moaned louder, "Oh Dustpelt! Fuck me harder!" With that the two toms came and they walked back to camp, leaving their mates to grind against each other.

—

 **Lemons I'm working on:**

 **Sol x Hollyleaf**

 **Ashfur x Whitewing**


	8. Sol x Holly

**This was requested by '** CaffineGlittch'

Sol x Holly (RAPE)

Sol padded around in the undergrowth, he tasted the air looking for a ThunderClan cat.

The tortoiseshell tom was looking for revenge, he wanted to kill.

He ran across a tree brach quieter then the wind, finally perking up as he smelled someone, Sol raced over as quickly as possible while still staying hidden, he looked down from a brach.

It was Hollyleaf hunting by herself, _Perfect._ He thought happily, when he was distracted his tail brushed against a leaf, he froze.

Hollyleaf's ears pricked and he turned around only to see a flash of fur as Sol pinned her down with a snarl, "Sol! What in StarClan's name are you doing!?" She yowled.

Sol growled in reply and grabbed some moss from a nearby tree, stuffing it into her mouth, "Shut up."

He looked down at the struggling she-cat, _hmm._ Something was really hot about having a beautiful she-cat, gagged and struggling.

He gasped as her flailing tail brushed against his fully unsheathed dick, he smiled slowly down at her and Hollyleaf stoped trying to escape.

Sol pushed her onto her stomach and mounted her. "Sol!" She screamed. Finally getting the gag out of her mouth. "What are you doing!?"

He simply laughed before slamming into her dry pussy, she yowled in pain and Sol's huge dick tore her core to shreds.

Sol groaned as her tight walls squeezed his members as he continued thrusting.

"Mmm, you are very tight pet." Sol moaned. Hollyleaf gritted her teeth and tears ran down her face in pain.

"Stop it! Please! I'll do anything!" She cried, Sol grinned at he shot his seed into her quickly. As he pulled out of her she fell to the ground.

Sol grabbed her scruff and turned the black she-cat over, Hollyleaf simply stared at him.

The tortoiseshell tom shoved his dick into her mouth. "Suck or you die." He snarled, Hollyleaf stared sucking, taking more of it into her mouth, Sol moaned loudly and forced more into her.

Hollyleaf sucked harder, wanting it to be over.

Sol soon came for the second time that day, he pulled out of her and before she could say anything he quickly slit her throat and walked away.

A bright smile on his face.


End file.
